


Les Feux de Beltane

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masks, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Paganism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rites of Passage, Ritual Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Stranger Sex, Summer is an alternate version, The Mist of Avalon References, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Morty, Virgin Summer, Virginity Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Rick a emmené Morty dans une autre dimension pour participer à un rituel païen censé faire de lui un homme...





	Les Feux de Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissements : inceste, sexe explicite entre personnages mineurs, dubious-consent (en gros le sexe est voulu mais pas l'inceste) - et pas mal de toxic masculinity aussi lol
> 
>  
> 
> Cette fic est une réadaptation d'une scène du film Les Brumes d'Avalon.

L'atmosphère devint brusquement étouffante lorsque Morty entra dans la grotte. Deux immenses feux brûlaient devant l'entrée, comme pour le mettre au défi de passer le seuil – ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.   
La chaleur le faisait ruisseler de sueur sous son masque en bois et en tissu entortillé, qui faisait comme des dreadlocks dans son dos. Ses mains étaient encore poisseuses du sang qu'il venait de verser. Il était dans un état second, à la fois excité et terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
La jeune vierge était couchée sur un immense lit recouvert de peau de bête, le visage dissimulée sous un masque métallique parsemé de symboles gravés; la moitié découverte de son visage était maquillée de signes cabalistiques, ainsi que ses bras – et Morty les imaginait continuer sur le corps.  
Elle serrait une couverture en fourrure contre elle, l'air aussi effrayé que lui.  
Il allait la baiser et elle le savait. Elle avait été préparée pour lui, enfin, pour le chasseur qui réussirait à abattre le cerf pâle.   
Il avait parcourut la forêt et quand il avait vu un éclair blanc passer entre les arbres, il s'était mis à courir sans se soucier du bruit. Ça avait été une erreur, car la créature était plus rapide que lui. Elle avait six pattes et faisait des enjambées gigantesques.  
Cela ne la sauva pas du gouffre vers lequel Morty l'avait entraînée. Elle plongea, et il n'eut plus qu'à la rejoindre en bas, pour récupérer son cœur comme preuve de sa victoire.  
Rick l'avait amené dans cette dimension pour participer au rituel des feux de Beltane. Il avait dit que cela ferait de lui un homme.  
Morty ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais en tout cas il se sentait parfaitement d'attaque pour perdre sa virginité dès maintenant.  
Il avança précautionneusement vers la couche, et tendit la main vers la couverture, le regard rivé sur la jeune fille. Elle se redressa en position assise tandis qu'il tirait doucement sur la fourrure.  
Ses yeux étaient comme des joyaux, brillant dans leur écrin de bronze. Ils avaient été maquillés en noir et Morty pensa brièvement à Batman – ce qui ne manqua pas de le désarçonner. Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler, mais rien ne sortit.  
Il voulait jeter son masque par terre. Mais il ne pouvait pas ; leurs identités devaient rester secrètes, même s'il y avait de toute façon très peu de chance qu'ils se connaissent, vu qu'ils venaient de dimension très différentes.  
Cependant, elle avait les cheveux roux, et il pouvait facilement imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Jessica, même si sa tignasse était plus longue et que ses yeux paraissaient plus marrons que vert. Il avait beaucoup d'imagination.  
Il tira et la vierge lâcha enfin le bord de la couverture. Elle portait une très fine robe blanche et elle frissonna dans l'air du soir. Il vit sa peau délicate se couvrir de chair de poule. Contrairement à lui, elle devait être restée là, immobile, depuis un long moment, en attendant qu'il vienne la prendre.  
L'idée qu'elle soit pour lui, qu'elle ait attendu après lui tout ce temps pour qu'il lui ouvre les cuisses, le remplit d'ardeur.  
Il était déjà dur et tendu dans son pantalon, mais cela ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque son regard glissa sur la poitrine tremblante de la jeune fille. Elle avait de beaux seins bien formés, dont les tétons pointaient de manière indécente sous le tissu léger de sa robe. Il avait follement envie de les malaxer et de plaquer sa bouche dessus pour en sucer le bout.  
Il grimpa sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle à quatre pattes. Elle se rallongea lentement pour le laisser s'installer entre ses cuisses. En se pressant contre elle, il sentit la chaleur de son entrejambe moite contre son pantalon ; elle ne portait rien et elle était mouillée rien qu'à l'idée qu'il soit là pour la sauter.  
Il émit un grognement, incapable de contenir davantage son excitation, et se frotta contre elle, la faisant gémir.  
Les mains satinées de la jeune fille se posèrent sur sa taille – il était torse nu – et commencèrent de baisser son pantalon sur ses fesses. Il continua de la fixer en ondulant des reins et lorsqu'enfin, elle libéra son pénis turgescent, il vint immédiatement le blottir contre sa chatte. Son buisson de poils pubiens était soyeux contre sa bite, le contact était si intime, si précieux, et il aurait aimé l'embrasser, comme pour dire merci, mais leur masque les en empêchait.  
Elle caressa ses côtes et enroula ses longues jambes autour de lui ; lui fit glisser sa robe de ses épaules, dévoilant sa poitrine laiteuse couvertes de symboles noirs dessinés au pinceau.  
Morty glissa une de ses mains entre les jambes de la fille et tâtonna à la recherche de l'orifice tant convoité. Elle le laissa faire, la respiration haletante, et quand il trouva enfin, il guida son gland vers l'entrée. Il poussa contre elle pour rentrer, la faisant couiner lorsque sa verge coulissa à l'intérieur.  
Il poussa un râle, mi soulagement mi plaisir. Elle était serrée, plus serrée qu'il ne l'avait imaginé – tellement plus serrée que son poing quand il se masturbait.  
Il était son premier et il voulait qu'elle s'en souvienne. En bien, si possible.  
Il s'enfila dans sa fente jusqu'à la garde, appuyant ses testicules contre ses fesses rondes et fermes comme s'il allait s'enfoncer dedans. C'était tellement meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu qu'il dû se retenir de juter à l'instant où il buta contre la paroi de son vagin.  
Elle gémit sous lui, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration saccadée comme une chienne se faisant monter. Ses bras minces enlacèrent Morty, plus doux et hospitaliers que l'étreinte d'une mère.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le garçon entreprit de la besogner à son propre rythme, accélérant sensiblement à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance.  
Elle était si chaude, chaude et soumise à son bon vouloir. C'était la première fois qu'une femme l'acceptait ainsi, entièrement, et il se sentait incroyablement viril. Il était également pris d'une bouffée d'affection pour cette jeune femme inconnue qui lui donnait son corps avec une telle abnégation, qui lui ouvrait ses cuisses pour le satisfaire alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir leur visage.  
Il ne la méritait pas ; elle était belle, sexy, et il n'avait rien d'un étalon. C'était le genre de fille qui normalement ne lui jetterait pas un regard.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il la baisait comme une putain, et elle était d'accord, elle avait acquiescé à cela. Il la faisait crier de plaisir à chacun de ses coups de rein, tandis qu'elle agrippait ses épaules et palpitait sur sa verge avec avidité, comme si elle tentait de l'aspirer à l'intérieur. Elle était bonne à ça, alors il l'embrassa sur l'épaule avec révérence, pour la remercier. Puis il poussa une dernière fois, les mains crispées sur ses hanches nues, pour se vider dans la fournaise accueillante de sa chatte. Il lâcha un râle bestial de satisfaction sauvage en la remplissant de sa semence. En cet instant, il se moquait bien de la mettre enceinte, il voulait juste la marquer comme sienne, à tout jamais.  
C'était sa queue qui l'avait dépucelé et son foutre dégoulinant de son sexe étroit en était la preuve ultime.  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle déroula ses jambes de sa taille et il put se laisser retomber près d'elle.  
Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, toujours haletante. Puis elle posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de Morty, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche pour les glisser dedans et se frotter contre sa langue. Intrigué, il comprit néanmoins le message et suça.  
La jeune fille retira son index et son majeur couverts de salive, et les engouffra directement dans sa fente encore visqueuse.  
Morty écarquilla les yeux en l'observant se masturber. Son pénis regagna de sa vitalité et il se redressa. Il la toucha à l'épaule en la poussant et elle roula naturellement sur le ventre, sans même avoir à forcer.  
Elle avait un cul de déesse, large et potelé, qui donnait à Morty des envies perverses – la mordre, la fesser, lui défoncer l'anus à coups de pine. Il se contenta de caresser ses fesses avec sa queue pour en savourer le contact soyeux. Quand il fut rassasié, il lui écarta les cuisses et enfourna sa verge dans la fente de son sexe. Il se coucha sur elle, les coudes de chaque côté de ses épaules, et empoigna ses seins pour les masser, titillant leur téton tout en amorçant ses mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle.  
Les clapotements humides qu'ils produisaient en baisant enflammaient les sens de Morty. Il accéléra la cadence, se gavant au passage de ses gémissement érotiques, tandis qu'il possédait son corps gracile. Elle était parfaite, faite pour lui, faite pour sa queue. En une nuit, elle était passée de vierge effarouchée à chienne en chaleur par le seul pouvoir de sa bite ; elle était entièrement à lui et cet abandon de soi était un magnifique cadeau qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir. Il l'acceptait néanmoins avec reconnaissance, tentant de son mieux de satisfaire l'appétit de sa partenaire malgré son inexpérience en la matière.  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou, maladroitement à cause du masque qui lui couvrait le visage, et se moula contre son dos afin de rythmer ses coups de rein à ses mouvements à elle. Il finit par onduler lentement, et peu à peu, il sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Il la sentit enfin atteindre l'orgasme entre ses bras, trembler comme une machine que l'on met en route, sa peau douce se couvrant de chair de poule. Il lui lécha le creux de l'oreille, recueillant quelques gouttes de sueur salée, et jouit d'elle à nouveau, déversant sa semence fertile dans ses entrailles.  
Les feux de Beltane était un ancien rite celtique, lui avait expliqué Rick, une cérémonie païenne symbolisant le renouveau et la prospérité. Le sexe n'était qu'une partie de ça. Le but était de faire peau neuve, de renaître sous une autre forme, plus forte, plus assurée.  
Morty n'était pas certain que ça ait marché pour ce qui était de faire de lui un adulte. Mais en tout cas, il se sentait résolument différent.  
Il se redressa lentement et frotta le nez dans le dos de sa compagne, savourant son odeur musquée. Il était plein de gratitude, d'affection et d'émotions diverses pour elle en cet instant. Elle avait aussi été sa première et elle le resterait toujours.  
Elle ronronna sous ses caresses tendres et ils changèrent de position pour se regarder face à face. Il décida d'enlever son masque, mais elle le retint. Il pinça les lèvres, sans pour autant poursuivre. Au lieu de ça il toucha ses seins, qu'il trouvait fascinants, et les malaxa très doucement, observant comment les tétons durcissaient sous ses pouces.  
La jeune fille posa la main sur ses testicules et son pénis donna un sursaut d'intérêt. Il commença de raidir tandis que les doigts de la fille remontaient lentement le long de la verge. Il n'était pas peur fier de son endurance et elle semblait aimer ça. Il se pencha et plaqua sa bouche contre les mamelons pour sucer ; même s'il n'y avait pas de lait, la sensation avait quelque chose de réconfortant qui le fit rougir. Elle couina sous lui, enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de la tête de Morty ; elle était visiblement très sensible à cet endroit, ce qui excita davantage l'adolescent.  
Elle serrait si fort que son masque glissa, mais il ne s'en rendit compte que quand il voulut se repositionner entre ses cuisses pour la pénétrer. Ce faisant, il bougea la tête et le masque bascula sur le côté, de guingois. Il aurait pu le redresser, mais il s'en moquait. Il enfourna le vagin de la fille sans y prêter attention et le masque tomba.  
« MORTY ?!? », s'écria la fille en écarquillant les yeux.  
Surpris, il s'écarta vivement, reculant en arrière sur le lit.  
\- Su-Su-Summer ?  
Elle s'empressa d'arracher son masque, dévoilant les traits de sa sœur couverts de peintures noires.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ??  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !, répéta Morty. Je savais pas. Je jure que je savais pas !!  
Il descendit de la couche et prit les jambes à son cou, terrifié par les conséquences de leurs actes. Devant l'entrée, Rick était assis avec deux autres hommes.  
\- Alors Morty, c'était bien ?, ricana-t-il en le regardant courir.  
Le garçon ignorait s'il l'avait fait exprès ou si même lui ne savait pas pour l'identité de la vierge. Dans le doute, il continua de fuir espérant contre toutes attentes que la honte et le dégoût finirait par effacer les souvenirs du contentement qu'il avait ressenti en tringlant sa propre soeur.  
\- Morty ? HEY MOEUUUURGHTY, où tu v-vas ? Morty !!


End file.
